


A Timeless Romance

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle and Rumple spent many years living at the Edge of Realms, and during those years, they made an innumerable amount of memories together.  Here are a series of stories centered around those moments spent together.Prompts are welcome!





	1. The Sun will Set for You

The Sun Will Set for You

A/AN: I'm proud to be starting this new series of drabbles in honor of the 7x04 episode, “Beauty”. Prompts and age specifics are welcome. Imgilmoregirl prompted, “How long will it take the sun to set?”

Belle gazed at her husband, his lower half hidden beneath the sheets. He curved a smile at her, pulling her snugly against himself. She grinned lazily at him, drawing obsolete patterns on his taut muscles. 

“My beloved, your beauty is unrivaled,” he remarked, his eyes growing predatory as he gazed at her hungrily. 

“Oh, Rumple,” she blushed, “I'm nearing sixty, and my skin is full of wrinkles.”

“No, sweetheart, you've only grown finer with age. I still desire you, more so now than when we first met,” he confessed, his erection brushing against her thigh. 

Belle chuckled, reaching up to gently caress his face. “Well, though I'm elated of your burning desire for me, I must say that you gave me quite the workout last night, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for another round...yet.” Her eyes sparkled with mischief, and he felt a wave of heat course through him from those looks of longing she still gifted him with. The depth of love he felt for her was overwhelming, but as each day passed, he knew her time was running out. 

He respired deeply, pushing back his fears – the nagging one in the back of his mind which reminded him that he would eventually lose her.

“Belle, I was wondering....”

“Hm?” she queried, gazing up at him. 

“How much longer do you think it will be before the sun sets?” he asked, glancing out the window.

“I'm not sure, but you shouldn't worry, darling, because it will set. Right now, all we need to focus on is the time we've been given. It's all that matters,” she reminded him.

“Aye...you're right. I'll always cherish this time I've been given with you. Nothing can rival it,” he said, nuzzling her nape. 

“Mmhmm,” she whispered, closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep. He spooned himself against her backside, savoring the feeling of her warm body heat. He closed his eyes, his subconscious conjuring up images of the life they'd shared together, and the many adventures they'd had. Those days were irreplaceable, and he wouldn't allow himself to take a single one for granted. He'd been gifted with another day with his true love, and he knew that was all which mattered.


	2. Lust and Leathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple are working on building their cabin, and she becomes distracted by his leather pants.

Lust and Leathers

A/AN: Goldenspinner prompted Belle gets distracted by Rumple chopping wood and accidentally spills a bucket of water all over herself...

 

Belle carried a pail full of water, huffing as she walked. It must have weighed nearly twenty pounds, and she found herself struggling, doing her best not to tip it over. She stalled briefly, her eyes gravitating to her husband sawing wood for their cabin home. He bent over to pick up a piece of wood which had fallen, and Belle felt a distinct pulsating between her legs as she admired his leather clad behind. 

He turned back around, meeting her gaze. She knew it was foolish to feel embarrassed to be caught admiring his immaculate backside. She'd seen him naked more times than she could count. Images of him stark naked and sawing wood filled her head, and her desire to continue working waned.

The weight of the bucket she was carrying slipped her mind. And as she took another step, she tripped over a raised tree root. She struggled to keep herself upright, but it was futile as gallons of water gushed out, saturating her dress. 

“Belle, are you alright?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, rushing towards her.

She pushed back her damp locks, spitting water out of her mouth. “I'm fine, merely got distracted is all,” she mumbled. 

“What's gotten you so distracted?” he asked, helping her to her feet. 

“You in those bloody leather trousers, if you must know,” she chuckled, grinning wickedly at him. 

“Oh?” He raised his brow quizzically at her. 

“Yes, Rumple, don't you ever notice me staring at your ass? It's not like I've ever been subtle about it, except maybe when I was your maid,” she admitted, her eyes rimmed with lust. 

“You? You wanted me when I was the Dark One?” he inquired in disbelief.

“Yes, my leather wearing, prince,” she bit her lip wantonly, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“We should get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold,” he replied, hoisting her into his arms, noticing how her bosom was now visible through the thin sheer fabric – a result of the spill.

“I may need a bit of warming up too,” she smirked suggestively. 

“I can certainly remedy that,” he said, his leathers becoming tight in distinct areas.

“Lead the way, Mr. Gold,” she said, batting her eyelashes playfully. 

“Will do, Mrs. Gold,” he replied, carrying her into a desolate place in the woods where he spent the next several hours “warming” her up. It's safe to say the couple made no progress with their building project that day, but neither of them were complaining.


	3. My Fair Lady

My Fair Lady

 

Belle grimaced as she gazed at her hands – well defined with age. She remembered the days when her skin was pristine and smooth. She sighed loudly, gazing back down at her book. Rumpelstiltskin was sharpening a knife as he sat in his chair. He gazed up, the sound of Belle's sighing, pulling him from his musings.

“Sweetheart, what's the matter?” he asked, arching an inquisitive brow.

Belle gazed up at him, closing her book momentarily. “It's nothing, really, I was just looking at my hands and thinking about how aged they look. The sight of my bones and veins is rather unappealing at times.”

Rumpelstiltskin stood from his chair, sauntering to her side. He sat on the edge of the sofa, reaching for her hand; he clasped it tenderly within his own. He marveled at her skin, brought her knuckles to his lips, and kissed them reverently. 

“You see age, when I see beauty,” he declared, tenderly massaging her digits. 

“Oh, Rumple, you can't possibly be serious,” she scoffed.

“Oh, but I am. Nothing rivals your beauty, my Fair Lady,” he replied, releasing her hand. In one swift motion, he hoisted her into his arms bridal style.

“Rumple!” Belle giggled as he carried her off to their chamber.

“I think it's time I reminded you of how beautiful and appealing your skin still is, for I'm about to worship every inch of it,” he grinned seductively at her.

“I promise I won't stop you,” she said, mischief twinkling in her eye as their lips crashed together as they had so many times before. Never again would Belle doubt her outward beauty, for her husband had shown her otherwise.


	4. Feeble Hands

Feeble Hands

 

Belle grimaced, fussing with the braid in her hair. Her hands trembled whenever she tried to interlace the strands, and she nearly felt like giving up. Her husband padded into the bedroom, noting the look of disgruntlement on her face, as she stared into the mirror. 

“Belle?” he queried, glancing at his gray-haired wife.

“Yes, Rumple?” she replied, turning to meet his gaze. 

“What's the matter? You look disgusted,” he remarked, searching her gaze for answers. 

“It's nothing, really, I just can't get my braid right. My hands tremble so much here lately, and it seems it's only getting worse, and preventing me from doing simple every day tasks,” she sighed, tossing the hair-ribbon onto the vanity. 

“May I?” he inquired, taking the discarded band from the table. 

“Braid my hair? Are you sure you know how?” she asked, casting him a quizzical glance. 

“I've watched you enough to have caught on, let me give it a go?” he asked for her permission. 

“Knock yourself out,” she chuckled, turning away from the mirror. 

He spread her hair into two layers and began plaiting it together. When he was finished, he wrapped the blue ribbon around her silver locks, to secure the braid. 

“There you are, sweetheart,” he grinned, caressing her back gently. 

She turned around to gaze into the mirror. She pat her head, feeling for any lumps, but there were none. He'd done a satisfactory job. 

“It's too bad we didn't have any daughters, you would've been able to put your skills to good use,” she teased, a tinge of melancholy in her voice. They'd wanted more children, had tried for years after Gideon's birth, but it had never happened. 

He sensed her despondency, and pulled her into his secure embrace. “I have everything I need right here with you, Belle,” he reassured her, kissing her crown of hair affectionately.

“I know, sometimes I just wished there could have been more, you know?” She gave him a watery smile. 

“I know, but life has been good to us, and I've truly treasured all of these years we've had together. Nothing can compare to the happy beginning we've been granted,” he reminded her, dispelling all of her doubts. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder, knowing her days were numbered. She had little time left with him before the sun set, but she would cherish that time with him, and then wait patiently for him on the other side.


	5. Roses for You

Roses for You

Rumpelstiltskin dismounted onto his knees, shoveling dirt around his precious rose bushes and pulling up weeds. Belle was inside the cabin, making lunch for them. He wiped sweat from his brow, dusting his hands on his work apron. He smiled to himself, cutting a fresh pink rose from the bush. He made his way back into the house, the rose tucked behind his back. He sauntered into the kitchen to find her dicing up fresh vegetables. 

"Rumple," she beamed warmly, acknowledging his presence. 

"What's for lunch?" he asked, gazing at the boiling pot on the stove. 

"I thought I'd whip up some vegetable stew. Nothing fancy, but I was in the mood for it," she shrugged.

"I'm sure it'll taste divine," he told her, twirling the rose between his fingertips. She gazed up at him, blinking owlishly as he bowed chivalrously, handing her the bloom. 

"For me?" she smiled coyly, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Most certainly, I only give roses to my lady," he winked. 

Belle grinned, tucking the blossom behind her ear. "Roses have always been my favorite. I remember the first one you ever gave me, though it did turn out to be Gaston," she said, smiling snidely. 

"I'm sorry, Belle, but that bumbling oaf didn't deserve you," he remarked, his eyes darkening slightly, sending a shiver down her spine.

"No, he didn't, and the rose was still lovely." Belle curved a smile, wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders. He seared her lips, pressing himself against her. Belle moaned into his throat, the stew temporarily forgotten. 

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers, extinguishing the burner. He hoisted her into his arms, whisking her away to their chambers where he spent the afternoon devouring her - his appetite settling on his petite wife.


	6. Lazy Afternoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Virgiedearie’s amazing Rumbelle Manip on Tumblr! It’s so amazing!

A Lazy Afternoon

Rumpelstiltskin lazed behind his wife on the loveseat. She rested against him, engrossed in a novel. His boot peeped out beneath her skirts, tapping against the seat absentmindedly. Sometimes she would read to him, and he’d find himself dozing off, lulled to sleep by her alluring accent. Today they sat in companionable silence, and he was okay with that. Conversing with her never grew dull, but today he was content to bask in her radiance. Lazy afternoons spent with Belle were his favorite pastime, and he’d never take a single one for granted.


End file.
